ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Funeral's Eve
Funeral's Eve is the twenty-fifth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Inside her bedroom, Makoto Sayama starts to undress for bed and still wonders that he "weird" images she saw during her party. She hears a noise from outside and find it is Musashi Murayama, recognizing him as the new transfer student in her class. Musashi apologizes to her, but tells her that he knows that Sayama also received Shin Ekoda's memories. Musashi asks her to come with he once she finish changing and assures her that Yamato Agari and the rest of friends will be there as well. Meanwhile, Yamato Agari worries about Sayama's safety, but Hyoe Tokorozawa assures Yamato that Musashi and Darumada Masami will take of Sayama and bring her here. When Yamato express his desire to save his crush himself, Hyoe reminds Yamato that Sayama was once the child "Saya" he took cared of in his past life when he was a bandit. Sightly disturbed this fact, Yamato bemoans his complicated life, which Hyoe points out that Roger Dunstan is likely to blame for everything. Entering the room, Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina quietly wonders if things will work out, as they are longer Goge's and Slow's masters. Machi wishes they could be more of help, but Hiroshi believes those "girls" have what it takes to be Karakuri Dôji masters, though he questions if Yamato can handle Ultimo. At Sparrow Place, The Evil Dôji Branch gathers before Vice and K for a meeting. As Vice was about to begin, a voice ask Vice if he could join the party as car appears near them, which a trembling K points out that it belongs to Roger Dunstan. As he steps out of his car, Dunstan notes how much Vice and others has weakens The Good Dôji Club, which he praise them for, and greets them energetically. While K panics, Vice ask why is Dunstan here, mockingly inquiring if Dunstan going to scold them to for ruining the One Hundred Machine Funeral tomorrow or congratulate them for them basically winning. Laughing, Dunstan tells Vice that One Hundred Machine Funeral is not over yet and he expected his evil Karakuri Dôji to cause trouble. Dunstan also states that he knows Vice and the others plans to defeat him too, resulting the other members to panic as Rune Kodaira analyzing the scene before him, knowing none of them can't beat Dunstan right now. When Kaizo Oume ask the reason why are here, Milieu explains that are here to tell everybody the rules the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Milieu clarify that it is not the fight-to-the-death that they were expecting, killing isn't the way to determine if good or evil is stronger. He elaborates that true victory comes from changing the opponent's heart and getting to join the other side. To win the One Hundred Machine Funeral, both sides must change that state the dôjis' souls - black for evil and white for good - and one with the most dôjis on either side will be the one to win, with a one year time limit starting tomorrow. Dunstan also tells them that killing the opposing side won't change the spirit spheres, which causes the masters flinch, believing they are at disadvantage because all the know how to do is kill. However, Rune points they could just defeating their enemies so much they lose they will to fight, which Dunstan commends Rune on his insight. Unsatisfied by these conditions, Vice goes into his ICON mode and assaults Dunstan, declaring that they don't have to follow the rules. However, Dunstan effortlessly stops Vice by stopping his body with Space-Time manipulation and reminds them that since he is the father of all dôji, he can use any Noh he wants at anywhere and anytime. Dunstan proclaims that he won't let Vice to ruin the One Hundred Machine Funeral and will teach him that he can't defy him. Taking off his shirt, Dunstan shows that he has all the Karakuri Dôji's crests of the Pledge Ritual over body and transforms into his gigantic ICON with Milieu. Meanwhile at the Tokoro Building, a dozing Yamato ponders Darumada's lateness with Ultimo, still unsure to feel about him, and the fact Sayama was someone he knew from his past life, Suddenly, Sayama appears behind Yamato and calls him "chief boss", making him flustered. Musashi tells Yamato that Shin Ekoda returns Sayama's memories and is now capable of being a dôji master. However, Yamato dislikes that idea involving Sayama, but Musashi points out that she's been involve the whole time because Dunstan and Eco. Sayama tells Yamato she remembers everything and asks if he also remember what happen back in the The 12th Century, where Eco lost his life fighting Vice and she become Regla's master afterwards and challenge Vice too. Seeing Yamato's shock expression, Sayama guess Ultimo didn't tell him, but he can remember since Eco gave him back all his memories. Appearing from behind, Hyoe and Darumada holds a sleeping Ultimo and tells Yamato he must recall that happen in the past and then decide whether he can still love Ultimo then. Characters in Order of Appearance *Makoto Sayama *Musashi Murayama *Yamato Agari *Hyoe Tokorozawa *Hiroshi Kumegawa *Shina Machi *Ultimo *Vice *Rage *Fusataro Fussa *Orgullo *Akira Hidaka *Jealous (Demon Spider mode) *Kaizo Oume *Avaro *Mizho *Paresse *Edile *Hana Koganei *K *Roger Dunstan *Milieu *Rune Kodaira *Sumako Miyoshi *Désir *Darumada Masami Trivia *This is the first chapter that BOB is credited as the inker. Category:Chapters